Undeserving
by bluemaria34
Summary: La Confrontation entre Brittany et Finn après les événements du 3x06 TRADUCTION


**Nouvelle traduction, en attendant le prochain chapitre de coffee and cookie ! ( enlever les parenthèse **

** s/7556620/1/bUndeserving_b : lien de l'histoire original **

** u/1824534/MattyBelkin : profil de l'auteur **

**Je remercie l'auteur de m'avoir laisser traduire son histoire ! **

**Quand a coffee and cookie, je me depeche pour vous publier la suite le plus vite possible ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! **

**Donc cette fanfiction se situe juste après que Finn est "outer" Santana, et l'auteur dit que c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, ce que Brittany aurait du dire à Finn!**

* * *

Finn s'apprêtait à se saisir d'un livre dans son casier quand il se ferma brutalement, et failli lui couper les doigts dans le mouvement.

Il se tourna pour regarder son attaquant, soupirant, pensant avoir affaire à une Santana Lopez enragée, avide de son sang.

A la place ses yeux en rencontrèrent des bleus claires. Brittany se tenant, à cinquante centimètre de lui, droite, le visage complètement froid, et ses yeux normalement brillants et scintillants avait été remplacé par une nuance de gris bleu avec une colère apparente et une sorte de douloureuse tristesse. Mais la colère était présente en majorité, et Finn ne reconnaissait pas cette expression, elle ne ressemblait que légèrement à la fois ou il avait insulté son intelligence.

Non, cette colère était réel, incontrôlable et fugace, ce qui fit trembler Finn inconfortablement comme si elle sortait de Brittany comme une sorte de vague presque palpable. Ce qui le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui; ce n'était certainement pas Santana qui semblait exécuter tous ses actes avec colère, mais Brittany, qui irradiait toujours les gens d'allégresse et qui les rafraîchissait avec son innocence.

"Brittany…" le sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres.

"Non." Elle leva sa main pour le faire taire, sa voix faible mais ferme.

Finn prit un moment pour examiner la blonde. Son uniforme des cheerios était froissé et taché, sa d'habitude méticuleuse queue de chevale était un désastre. Et il y avait de gros cercles en dessous de ses yeux fatigués qui ressortaient sur sa peau pale. Cette image était à des milliers d'années de la fille éclatante, qui juste hier, les narguait gentiment, et faisait des roues sans les mains pendant le match de ballon prisonier.

"Elle a pleuré." Dit finalement Brittany. "Elle a pleuré. Toute la nuit "

L'estomac de Finn se tordit. Après la douloureuse gifle dans l'auditorium d'hier après midi, Finn avait essayé de se convaincre que même si ses actions n'étaient pas très louable, qu'elles bénéficieraient à Santana dans la longue durée. Après tout, Kurt avait été si malheureux dans le placard et avait été tellement libéré d'etre lui même et fière sans porter attention aux consequences. Il s'était mis dans la tete, dans son lit la nuit dernière en retracant les événements de la journée, que ça serait la même chose pour Santana mais il réalisait maintenant que ses pensées avaient été complètement égoïste et sa culpabilité commençait à tortiller à l'intérieur.

"Brittany…" essaya t'il encore. " Je suis tellement desolé "

"Non." La blonde leva sa main encore, sa mâchoire tremblante. "Tu l'as brisé. Elle a tellement peur. Et c'est de ta faute."

Laissant la colère prendre le dessus elle s'avança et poussa avec force Finn dans la poitrine. La puissance de la jeune fille le surpris et il recula de quelque pas avant de la regarder choquer. Brittany rétracta rapidement ses mains, les regardants comme si elle était aussi surprise de ses propres actions.

"Elle y était presque." Murmura t'elle quasiment inaudible. " Elle était allée si loin. J'étais- je suis si fière d'elle " à ce moment la c'etait comme si elle se parlait à elle même . "Elle allait le dire à tout le monde de son plein gré, je sais qu'elle allait le faire. Et j'allais me tenir fierement derrière elle parce qu'elle s'acceptait enfin pour ce qu'elle était et elle allait montrer cette parti d'elle à tout le monde. Elle m'a laissé lui prendre la main sous une serviette a breadstix tu sais ?" Elle lui dit, le regardant enfin. La tristesse dans son petit sourire était a peine remarquable. " Elle y était presque. Tu pense que je voulais qu'elle se cache comme ca ? Mais je ne l'ai pas poussé parce que je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter ses amis et particulierement sa famille. J'espère que tu es content Finn parce que maintenant elle n'a même pas eu la chance d'être prête. "

"Brittany." Elle Cacha son visage en regardant ailleurs, des larmes au bord des yeux" Britt s'il te plait ".

"Tu avais tord au faite." Brittany ignora son énième demande désespérer de pardon. "J'ai demandé a Rory ce que tu avais dit dans le couloir. Je l'aime Finn. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un sur cette terre."

Le souffle de Finn resta coincé dans sa gorge sous la sincérité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Mais le problème est que Santana ne s'aime pas autant que moi je l'aime " des larmes commençait à couler doucement sur ses joues pâles. " Et maintenant, a cause de toi, j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'aime jamais "

"Britt –s'il te plait !" Implora Finn, incapable de retenir la culpabilité et les remords qui prenaient tellement de place dans sa poitrine qu'il avait peur de littéralement explosé. " Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait entendre " "

"Tu as crié finn " repondit brittany, regardant autour et essuyant les larmes qui se faisaient abondantes sur ses joues. " Dans un couloir bondé " dit elle en indicant les quelques personnes autour d'eux, qui marchait un sourire de con sur le visage ou qui les regardait bisarement.

Finn baissa la tete, sachant tres bien que c'était impossible de nier cette logique imparable.

"Je suis désolé " murmura t'il encore. " Tu pourras lui dire que je ne voulais vraiment pas que ca se passe comme ca ? "

"Non." Brittany secoua sa tête fortement, coupant court à l'espoir de Finn. Il soupira.

"Je suis desolé." Répéta t'il, reconnaissait qu'il commençait à ressembler à un enregistreur cassé mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Finn ? " La demande de Brittany le surpris. L'agressivité dans sa voie etait vite disparu, pour être remplacée par quelque chose de triste, de silencieux et de désespérer qui l'empechait de déglutir.

"Elle était aller trop loin avec les insultes " murmura t'il " je pense que je voulais lui renvoyer la balle."

"Tu n'es pas gros Finn. " Dit simplement Brittany " et tu le sais. "

"Ouais, mais, je ne suis pas le mec le plus musclé du monde quoi, par rapport à Puck ou Mike ou Sam ".

"Alors entraîne toi " suggéra Brittany en haussant les épaules. " Je le fais moi. "

"Ouais mais..."

"Ecoute Finn." La colere dans la voie de Brittany réapparue. " J'avais dit à Santana qu'elle était trop dure avec toi "

"C'est vrais ? "

"Ouais." Acquiesça Brittany comme si c'etait évident. " Mais si tu es inquiet par rapport à tes poignées d'amour et tout, entraîne toi. Santana ? Elle peut pas arrêter d'etre lesbienne. C'est pas quelque chose qu'elle peut changer. "

"Je sais." Dit Finn, fixant les paumes de ses mains, clairement honteux.

Le bruit d'une sonnerie coupa le silence tendu qui était tombé, et brittany sortit son téléphone de sous son haut des cheerios et y lança un regard.

"C'est Santana."Dit elle délibérément. " Elle flippe complètement d'en parler à ses parents avant que la pub soit diffusée "

Finn soupira, passant une de ses mains a travers ses cheveux.

"Ses parents..."Commenca t'il, espérant que Brittany comprendrait ce qu'il etait entrain de demander.

"Pas tout le monde est comme le père de kurt. " Fut tout ce qu'elle repondit, avec une sorte de maturité que finn n'avait aucune idee qu'elle possedait. " Je dois y aller. Elle à besoin de moi. "

Finn acquiessa mais alors que Brittany commencait à partir il attrapa son avant bras.

"Je suis vraiment desolé " lui dit'-il sincerement.

"Je sais " elle haussa les épaules " mais Finn ? " Finn la regarda avec espoir et se reprit vite par la soudaine haine qui traversa ses yeux. " J'ai mentie dans mon discours hier. Si tu t'approche encore de Santana et qu'une tornade apparaît a mckinley ... " Elle s'arrete quelques secondes et Finn n'etait pas vraiment sur de ou elle voulait en venir avec ca, mais se sentait plus perturbé par le ton dur de la blonde.

Elle appuya son doigt contre le estomac de finn qui flancha alors que l'appartion d'un sourire cynique qui ressemblait etrangement a celui d'une certaine latina apparu sur le visage de Brittany.

"Disons juste que ..." le doigt s'enfonca dans la poitrine de finn, sufisement fort pour que ca fasse mal. " Je n'essaierais pas de te sauver. "


End file.
